Cheater
by SamRox20
Summary: it's a reagualar day when suddenly meggan spots mindy pehaps cheating? this story comes from meggans side of the story and trys to prove somthing for her girl abilitys! chap 2!
1. Regular day go figure

**hello my peps! this is my second fanfic and i really hope you all like it! I dedicate this chapter to Dannyrules96 for being so supportive! you rock danny! and now i present to you**

**"Cheater"**

"Next time you try to get some coke ask an assistant first-oh and don't drink out of the nozzle!" Josh picked up the rag and started scrubbing Drakes spit of the soda nozzle.

"Sorry" said Drake.

"Hey hey dude guess what?" Drake asked.

"What is it?" josh turned his head over to drake.

"I got two tickets for the kettle fish concert"

"Drake remember last time we got in the kettle fish-actually got kicked out for fake ID's!" said Josh.

"aw come on man!-don't aw come on man to me!" interrupted Josh.

"Im not going to be in another car with a criminal again!" said Josh.

"Fine just forget it" drake lost the debate.

That's when Mindy happened to stroll bye.

"Hey Joshy" she smiled.

"Hey Minday" said Josh said in mid air then smiled with his accent.

Mindy came up and pressed her lips against his.

"ewww who let the monster in the mall?" Snickered Drake.

"hey, if Mindy was a monster she would be a great cute monster" said Josh.

"No you would be" said Mindy

No you" argued Josh.

"no you-tell me when the puke fest is over!" Drake turned the other way.

Back at the house…

Josh unlocked the door wile groaning as held three groceries bags and put the key in-wile Drake on the other hand ate a hotdog.

Josh kicked open the door and turned to drake.

"You know you can help me" said Josh.

"Yeah I could" Drake ripped another piece of his corndog.

I was turned upside down on the couch talking to my new dude friend or that's what we are now.

I knew all this info about Drake and Josh because I have a very small camera hidden on Drakes shirt. Watching in my room before they came home.

"Who you talkin too?" asked Drake.

"None of your beeswax boobs" I flipped right side up.

"Okay then have a wonderful night too" I heard drake call from the living room I turned to the TV on my wall and flipped the channel 2 Drake and josh talking in the living room.

"hey can you pass me the remote?" asked Josh

"Yeah hear!" Drake through the remote and missed and hit him right in the forehead.

Josh collapsed.

"Josh!" Drake ran to him.

"boobs stupid stupid boobs" I shook my head.

**sorry so short! I tryed my hardest for the beging! so just bare with me please! review plz!**

**yall rock!-SamRox20**


	2. Next normal dayi think

**HI!!!! im truly sorry for not updating!!! I had writers block befor i was going to a camp so i couldn't put the chap up!!! but now it's up sooo enjoy!!!!**

The next morning it was raining. I yawned and looked at the window rain drizzled down it.

I sat up and started walking towards the hallway and Slipped on water.

"Ow" I rubbed my head.

"Walter" I mumbled. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"la la la" Walter sang.

"Walter?!" I yelled,

"What?" he asked.

"What's with the water leak?" I asked

"I don't what you are talking about!" he said.

"The leak?"

"There's a leak?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" he finally got my point.

"Oh Walter!" I shook my head.

I saw Drake and Josh on the couch watching some cartoons.

Stupid boobs they watch TV shows preschoolers don't even watch!

"Good morning boobs!!!!" I shouted in there ears between the two on the couch.

"Owe!" they yelled.

"Megan!"

I smiled with pleasure.

"Having a nice morning?" I asked

"No" Drake replied

"Good" I smirked.

I sat in between them and changed the channel.

"Hey hey hey the remote is are's!" complained Drake.

"Yeah so back off little girl!" said Josh.

I sat up.

"First of all Im not little second Im keeping the channel to this!" I demanded.

"fine okay no need to yell!" Drake argued.

"Thank you" I said as I sat down.

Later…

I was finally dressed and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan It's Jamie wanna come go to the movies today?"

"Uh yeah sure just a Sec" I held to the phone to my shoulder.

"Hey mom can I go to the movies? "I asked.

"Sure honey!" she called from the kitchen.

"Se you there bye!" I put down the phone.

**So??? I wanna know if it was crud or uh-good!!! plz review!!!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!-SamRox20**


End file.
